


Why Don't You Kiss Me?

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden and Tracy's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'First Kiss' for Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo at the Teen Wolf Femslash Network on Tumblr.

Hayden covered her mouth, stifling a yawn. She wasn’t sure she would make it to the end of the movie.

“Am I boring you?” asked Tracy from her spot next to Hayden on the bed.

“No!” said Hayden, sitting up straight and trying to look alert. “I just didn’t sleep very well last night, that’s all.”

Tracy chuckled. “Relax” she said. "I’m just teasing you.”

Hayden smiled. “Sorry” she said. “I think my sense of humor went to sleep about an hour ago.

Tracy grabbed the remote that lay on the bed and paused the DVD. Then she said “We don’t have to watch the whole thing tonight, you know. It’ll still be here tomorrow.”

“Good” said Hayden. She lay back down with her head on the pillow.

Tracy turned off the television and switched off the lights in her bedroom. Then she turned to Hayden, who was almost asleep, and said “You look like Sleeping Beauty, lying there like that.”

“So why don’t you kiss me?” Hayden mumbled.

Slowly, Tracy leaned down and pressed her lips gently to Hayden’s. After a moment she pulled away.

The two girls fell asleep side by side, both dreaming of their first kiss.


End file.
